Christine Palmer
Christine Palmer is a surgeon and former colleague of Doctor Stephen Strange, who helps him anchor his humanity. Biography Early Life Christine Palmer began to work at Metro-General Hospital where she met Stephen Strange and developed feelings for him. The two dated for a while but it ended due to Strange's ego. While broken up, Palmer still maintained a friendship and has respect for Strange due to him being an amazing doctor. Palmer and Strange continued to work together and even came up with techniques for doing surgery. The Strange Policy argue together]] During her career working at the Metro-General Hospital, Palmer came up with a very strict policy which would be known as the "strange policy" named after her fellow colleague, Doctor Stephen Strange who she was in a relationship with previously. When Strange asked if she and Nicodemus West were sleeping together, Palmer informed Strange of her policy which he sarcastically stated that he was glad something's was named after him. Helping Strange Recover in hospital]] After the accident that's left Stephen Strange without the use of his hands, Palmer visited Strange in the hospital and tried to support him and get him to move on. Palmer came to Strange in his apartment and tried to convince him that there were other things that's could give meaning to his life.However, Strange didn't want to move on but instead find some way of healing his hands. Operating Room Christine was still working at the hospital after Strange left for the Kamar-Taj. He returned after being stabbed by Kaecilius and asked her to operate him alone. Christine was shocked, bewildered and horrified when Strange's Astral appeared to assist with the operation on himself. He managed to calm her down long enough for her to perform the operation but she became nervous after objects in the room began shaking (due to Strange's Astral fight with the Zealot which she couldn't see). Later she was part of the operating team on the dying Ancient One after the sorceress was stabbed and thrown from a great height by Kaecilius. The operation was unsuccessful and she later comforted Strange over his mentor's death. Abilities *'Expert Physician': Palmer is a trained doctor and is one of Metro-General Hospital's best surgeons. Relationships Allies *Stephen Strange - Former Colleague, Ex-Boyfriend, and Love Interest *Nicodemus West - Colleague *Ancient One † - Patient Trivia *In the comics, Christine Palmer is the third Night Nurse, originally from a Midwestern suburb. Behind the scenes *Kevin Feige commented they used Christine Palmer over Strange's traditional love interest because, "We wanted a grounded character. We wanted a character that was a connection to Strange's life in New York City, in the normal world. Somebody that could be his anchor to the real world, to his present in the beginning of the film, and by the time he re-encounters her, wearing that, someone who can comment on his transformation as a character."Kevin Feige Teases Dormammu And Explains Why Baron Mordo Isn't A Villain In DOCTOR STRANGE References External Links * * Category:Doctor Strange (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Physicians